obinaru drabbles
by Chanteddy
Summary: different yaoi stories of obito and naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Obinaru drabbles **

**Me: "ho ho ho merry Christmas everybody thought I should make an Obito and naruto coupling since there's not much of these two out there, so I was like what the hell.**

**Kyuubi: "chanteddy does not own naruto or Obito Uchiha if she did Obito would be alive and kicking. Warning this story is a drabble so it will contain lots of yaoi, mpreg, angst etc, now on with the story.**

**Love at first site.**

Obito didn`t know when it happened or how it happened, but one thing he knew was that the moment he saw kakashi`s half brother naruto he fell madly in love with him.

Obito always thought that he was in love with Rin Inuzuka and would pursue her in many attempts to go on a date with him or just have ramen after traning. But unfortunately she would always give him the cold shoulder and tell him straight she doesn`t want to go out with him but wanted kakashi to ask her out instead, thus the beginning of their rivalry.

Obito would try his best to beat his rival in any possible way he can just to impress the brunette but that all was in vain for kakashi was better than him in everything making look like a bigger fool and Rin to fall even more for the silver haired teen. But he never gave up in trying to impress his crush and made a promise to himself that one day he was going to beat that pompous ass kakashi, win Rin`s heart, get married and have lots of sharingan barring children with his one true love. Although fate had other plans for the raven haired Uchiha and it is name was Naruto Hatake.

When Obito first saw the blonde was at one of the team meetings where for once he was actually on time for once and kakashi was the one to be late much to the annoyance of his sensei and crush. An hour later they sensed kakashi`s chakra signature and an unfamiliar one two and wonder who that chakra belonged to. Kakashi and a feminine looking blonde came to view but what really shocked them was the fact was that kakashi was smiling and talking with the blonde and what even shocked them was when they saw them both laugh at something the grinning blonde said who had his eyes closed I might add.

"Kakashi who is your friend?" minato asked his silver haired student as he watched the two teens stop In front of them. "Oh this is my half brother naruto, naruto these are the people I was talking about."

"this is the famous yellow flash himself minato Namikaze our sensei, the girl over there is Rin Inuzuka and that raven haired idiot over there is Obito Uchiha." Kakashi said with a bored look on his face while Obito felt his temper flare when kakashi called him an idiot.

"Why you pompous bas…'' but he never got to finish his sentence when he heard angelic laugh come from the blonde. "It is nice to meet you Obito, minato and Rin." Naruto said as he opened his eyes to reveal beautiful blue eyes.

Obito gasped as he felt a blush crawling towards his cheek when the blonde`s eyes landed on him again, at that moment he felt his heart speed up and his palms feel all sweaty. He didn`t pay much attention what his sensei or teammates where saying or see that they were walking towards the training ground all he could think about was why he felt this way for the blonde when they just only meet.

"Hey are you ok Obito san you look kind of sick." Naruto asked him with pure concern in his voice, Obito looked up to meet the blondes eyes and he felt his heart beat again and with a shaky grin he said "I'm fine naruto , I'm just feeling a little sick but I'll be fine." "Oh ok, let's go the others are waiting for us." And true to his words Obito saw Rin calling for them and kakashi standing under a tree while minato waited for them patiently, soon he felt his hand being held and that he was being dragged by the blonde and he felt his blush rushed to his head once again only much darker.

Obito realised he had fallen for the blonde at first site, how cheesy.

**Me: "crap that didn`t go so well but tell me what you think and if you like you can give me some ideas."**

**Kyuubi "and also please review or I'll eat you all. This is after all our first drabble."**

**Me and Kyuubi: "happy holidays."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: "damn I'm so sorry for not updating this for a while but when school started I was like oh shit I only have one more year left. Sigh sometimes I think my youth is just slipping away to fast anyway on with the drabble.''**

**Naruto: "This drabble contains a mention of mpreg and a daddy Obito so please enjoy."**

**Parenthood**

Obito thought the idea of being a parent was too much work, in fact he didn`t really see himself being a father or having a child of his own. I mean don`t get him wrong he loved children and wished he could find that special someone to have them with but the idea of dealing with mood swings, cravings and waking up early just to feed the kid sounded like a lot of work for him, in fact it made cringe at the whole idea.

But all that changed when he meet naruto and right now the raven was waiting for the news on both naruto and the baby with the other expecting parents.

"Mr Uchiha." Obito looked up at the sound of his surname to see a big breasted blonde doctor walking towards him with a warm smile on her young looking face. "How are they, are they ok did they make it?"

The blonde woman held her hand up with the same smile set on her face to stop the raven man "congratulations Mr. Uchiha it`s a beautiful baby girl. You may go see them now, follow me please." She said as she started walking with Obito close behind.

"Here they are." She said as the two of them stopped at a certain room and she opened the room the new father to go in. Obito rushed in leaving an amused doctor behind who shook her head at the raven haired man 'sheesh newbie.' She thought as she went to go attend to another person who was expecting.

The raven rushed in so fast that he almost slipped when doing so but luckily found his footing before he fell towards the hard tiled floor and sighed in relief. He looked towards the bed were it held his 'wife' and gasped at naruto looked so angelic with a smile towards the little pink bundle in his arms.

Naruto looked up at his husband and let a small tired smile cross his slightly pale skin that was normally a healthy tan. "Obito." He called out to his raven haired husband who was still standing by the door. Hearing his wife call out his name Obito walked towards the smaller male and looked towards the new addition to the Uchiha family.

He stared in aww the little bundle; she was perfect had his tuff of his raven hair on her little head "she`s beautiful.'' He said as he gazed lovingly at the little Uchiha "mmmh." Was all naruto could say and as at queue she opened her eyes to reveal big azure eyes that she inherited from her blonde mother.

"So what do you want to name her?" Naruto asked Obito as the two of them watched their little girl he looked thoughtful for while then his face brightened in excitement "well how about after my mom Himeko."

"Himeko…huh I like it." He looked toward the baby in his arms and smiled brightly "Himeko Uzumaki Uchiha welcome to the world baby."

Obito grinned "hey Naruto thanks." The blonde looked surprised at the words that came out of the raven and asked "for what Obito?" "For loving, giving me a family and for making parenthood start off amazingly. I love you Naru chan." The blonde blinked at his husbands words then smiled "love you too Obi-kun."

**Me: "well that's another part of Obinaru drabble. Hope you enjoyed. And don`t forget to review."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy **I** want a baby brother!**

**Me "well it`s been a while since I last updated so I thought I should update ."**

**Disclaimer: this drabble contains time skip of Himeko she`s age also contains Daddy Obito and mommy naruto. Please enjoy **

Little Himeko Uchiha had a very important mission, it was a mission of the upmost importance and in order to complete it she needed to go to her daddy for the answers.

So with determination shinning in her bright blue eyes the little raven went running towards the kitchen to find her daddy. But unfortunately instead of finding her father she saw her blonde mother instead, this in turn made her huff in annoyance that didn`t go unheard by the blonde.

"oh hello sweetheart, is there something you need." The blonde asked his daughter as he turned away from his cooking to look at the pouting raven. The raven hearing her mothers question looked towards the blonde and let a cute smile cross her face and said " oh hey mommy, actually I was looking for daddy do you know where he is?"

"Your father huh, hmm let me think his probably in his study working." The blonde said with a thoughtful frown on his face "may I ask why you need him for." The blonde asked his daughter curiously. Himeko just grinned at her mother and said "I just want to tell him something but I can`t tell you it`s super secret mission so shhh." She finished with her finger on her mouth, naruto thinking how cute his child is with her finger in her mouth also mimicked her and put his finger on his plump mouth and said "ok"

With that Himeko was off and fan towards the study, she knocked on the door since her mother always taught her to knock before she enters and when she heard the come in she dashed in. there on his chair working on some important stuff was her spiky haired daddy working on some important stuff.

"daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy." The little raven called out as she ran towards the working man. Obito hearing his baby girl's couldn`t help but smile and open his arms so that she could sit on his lap. "Daddy, daddy, daddy." "Yes Himeko chan."

"I need to ask you something very important." wondering what his daughter wanted to ask Obito nodded his head to indicate his listing. This in turn mad e the little girl giggles and blush making the raven man wonder even more. "Ah daddy were do babies come from?''

"Eh" was Obito's reply as he stared at his daughter wondering if he heard her correctly. "I said where do babies come from." Ah yep he heard correctly "well sweetie babies come from…." 'ah crap I can`t tell the real details to her she's a little girl, besides if I do I might scar her for life and worse naruto will…." At that moment Obito thought about how pissed naruto would be with him and can`t help but think of what he would to him. He couldn`t help but gulp in fear one thing to do was never piss of naruto and Obito knew that the only one to ever piss of his blonde 'wife' was sasuke and let's just say the other Uchiha learned a very important lesson.

"Ah babies come from the stork yah that's right the stork." "the stork?." Was the confused reply and seeing those confused blue eyes looking at him expectedly to explain the spiky haired raven continued "yes honey you see when I and mommy were together we decided to have a baby, so mommy called a very special number and asked Mr Stork to give us a baby. But I ask Mr Stock to make sure you had your mothers beautiful eyes and my hair colour and that's were babies come from." He finished with a smile as he saw his little girls eyes shine with interest and aww.

"Oh so that's where I came from." After getting a nod of confirmation the the little girls eyes shined more in excitement because now she could tell her dad the thing that she came here for. "so daddy can i... daddy I want a little brother."

"wh…what ." "I said I want a little brother.'' Himeko said with determination shining in her azure eyes "can I have a baby brother". Obito had nothing to say and seeing her father's stunned silence took it as a yes. The little raven grinned and hugs her father before running out. left alone all the raven haired man could do was sit and think about just happened not too long ago but couldn't help but start feeling a cold chill run down his spine as he heard Himeko yell at her excitement at the prospect of having a baby brother. Obito felt his life flash before as he felt strong killing intent leaking out. "Oh Obito could you please come down here." all Obito could do was gulp in terror and hope his 'wife' would be gentle.

**me: I hope you guys enjoyed and would please review so I know your opinions until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Death **

Sometimes in life it`s hard to say good bye, good bye to that special someone or a family member. But in this case good bye would mean never seeing that person ever again and for that the word should be considered more taboo and forbidden and maybe use a new word like bunny, yah bunnies. That would be a much better word then saying good bye or farewell and besides it brings more of an upbeat to the situation. You could be like "bunny!" and friend would like be "chocolate chip." See much better.

Too bad for naruto the word bunny wouldn`t exactly help brighten his mood, reason he lost the most precious person and no matter how much he wish he could move on he felt a twinge of guilt for even thinking of moving on.

He had no one to tell his secrets to, no one to play with or no one to even watch movies with on movie night. Just the thought of never experiencing those things with his precious person was depressing enough and it was all….all OBITO`S FAULT!

The blonde thought as he sat in front of the wall ignoring the presents of the evil Uchiha.

"oh come on naruto your not still blaming me for your stupid fish`s death are you!"

"your damn straight I am!" the blonde yelled as he turned to the direction of his raven haired boyfriend with fresh tears streaming down his face."

"But it was an accident"

"I don`t care how could you do that to poor Kisame!'' Naruto shouted back trying defend his dead fish`s honour. "He was so defenceless he didn`t even have a fighting chance."

"THAT THING WAS NOT A GOD DAMN FISH, ONE NO FISH IS BLUE AND LOOK LIKE A MOTHER FUCKING PARRANA AND TWO THE LAST TIME I REMBER GOLD FISH NOT BEING ABLE TO **JUMP OUT** AND **BIT PEOPLE ON THE NOSIE!"** Obito argued back as he tried to defend his own honour.

"Well he…" naruto faulted has he tried to think at the reason why his fish bit his boyfriend on the noise. "Huh what's that you can`t think of anything can you." Obito said as he bent a little and put his hand next to his ear.

"He was just being friendly." The blonde pouted out. "Friendly….FRIENDLY that fish was evil naruto evil I tell you." The raven argued back as he glared at the now empty bowl.

"Oh not this again Obito, Kisame was friendly to me."

"Why is it you care for that little demon then care more about your own boyfriend who by the way is injured." He mumbled out with a upset look on his face.

Naruto hearing this couldn`t help but feel a bit guilty for paying more attention to his pet then his own boyfriend, he walked towards his boyfriend and gently put both his hands on either side of his face and brought him down to his height.

"I'm sorry obi." He said sweetly as he kissed him gently on the noise. Obito smiled at the attention he was finally receiving and picked the blonde as he still held his face. "How can I make it up to you?'' Blonde said cutely as he knew in which direction his raven was taking him "well how about by having some hot steamy smexy sex with me."

Obito grinned cheekily making the smaller of the two giggle "ok"

**Later that night**

Obito woken up from his sleep when he felt nature calling and untangle himself from his blonde as he slept to go to the bath room. He opened the toilet set and was about to pee when he heard a gurgling coming from the toilet.

"what the…" he said as he moved closer towards the bowl when suddenly something jumped out the scaring the raven haired Uchiha the creature then bit the poor man's noise making him realise who the creature was.

"KISAME GET OF MY GOD DAMN NOISE . NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"OBITO WHAT THE HE….KISAME YOUR BACK! ISN`T GREAT OBITO KISAME IS ALIVE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!"

In end it turns out that Kisame was alive and Obito realised that there was no way in killing that damn fish and that sometimes even death has his moments of being too lazy to pick up souls.

**Me: "plez review."**


End file.
